Stevenson
Thomas Henry Stevenson is a soldier stationed in Blood Gulch. He arrived in the third generation. He originally was a member of Red Team, before becoming Neutral during the Green Team "Rebellion". Initially, he was a somewhat lethargic, overweight, and rude person, indicative of most modern stereotypes of Americans, though he has since become more active, and caring towards himself and others. Role in Plot He arrived shortly after the Gulch was attacked by Command. At the time of his arrival, he was equipped with just a Sniper Rifle and his original bronze-colored armor. He initially didn't understand that Command wasn't real, but either forgot about it, or stopped caring. Less then an hour after he arrived, he approached Hearth for a physical, and was nearly hit with her Gravity Hammer. On his second day in the Gulch, he acquired a shotgun, which would eventually become his primary weapon. Backstory Born in Miami, Thomas lived in a lower-middle class household, with his father, Henry, mother, Lynne, and older and younger siblings, Trevor and Stacey, respectively. Around the age of twelve, Henry decided that Thomas should be a mercenary, like him. His reasoning for this was to ensure that someone would be able to continue the "family business" after Henry's death. As a result of his "training", Thomas became mentally unstable, and managed to flunk out of middle school not once, but twice. At age fifteen, Lynne moved the family back to Wisconsin, while Henry stayed behind in Downtown Miami, Florida. At age nineteen, Thomas had moved back to Florida, so he could pursue a degree in music. There, he met Jessica Stein, whom he would start dating until she suddenly moved. This sent Thomas into a downward spiral of self-destruction and would eventually lead to him stealing the original Pursuit Special, the vehicle seen in the Mad Max film series, and getting involved in a massive, multi-county police chase, which would end in Thomas shooting a police officer, and crashing the vehicle. This entire ordeal led to a slow fracturing of Thomas' psyche, which would come to a head after he attempted to murder his father, by shooting him multiple times in the chest with an M6-series pistol. It was later revealed, during a conversation with Meredith that his military experience goes beyond that of Blood Gulch, starting at Rat's Nest, when he was on Blue Team, and finally ending when he was stationed on Sidewinder, again on the Blue Team, before he arrived at Blood Gulch, this time on Red, before making the move to the Cafe bunker, and neutrality. In that same conversation, he revealed that the only reason Henry did not take him home was the attempted murder, and that Henry's real reason for showing up in Blood Gulch was to apprehend Thomas, and bring him to Earth for prosecution. Appearance Thomas is six feet, five inches tall, with bright orange hair, and is often seen with a bit of stubble (often called a 5 O'clock shadow). Originally, he wore bronze-colored armor, which he eventually had repainted. After his father's passing, he inherited his custom white armor, which has a broken heating unit that he has not gotten fixed, along with an on-board healing unit which is also failing. Outside of his armor, he wears a leather jacket with the right sleeve cut off, and blue jeans. As of mid-2559, however, his right arm has been severed, and was replaced with a robotic prosthetic by Magnus. Personality Thomas is generally laid back, but has shown moments of instability, which caused moments of concern. While he is not known to be bi-polar, he has had mood swings in the past, and several graphic nightmares about him killing everyone in the canyon. It was revealed at a later date that Tom has no qualms with killing, and could easily do so to get what he wants. He is a skilled guitarist, and has a custom-painted Gibson SG Special, which he painted "Andy Warhol" style. Relationships Throughout his time in Blood Gulch, Thomas has been quick to befriend new arrivals, though he tends to hang out with a very small number of people. Vishum Thomas sees Vishum as a father figure, picking up where his birth father left off. As a result, he holds the highest amount of respect for the alien, in light of them being entirely different species.They have shared a handful of bonding moments together, even after the birth of Vishum's own child, Inigo. Carlson Tom and Carlson's friendship can be described as close, considering they share similar interests and a similar mindset. Natsumi Tanaka Natsumi is Thomas's girlfriend, and as a result, they try to see each other as much as possible. They care for each other very much, and when something bad happens in the canyon, Natsumi is usually the first person Tom looks for, to ensure she is safe. Loadout, Armor & Combat Skills While he has shown skill with a sniper rifle, at least according to interactions with the other soldiers, Thomas seems to prefer a more close-quarters approach, with his loadout organized as follows: Weapons 1x M90 CAWS shotgun (older model) 1x SRS99 Series 2 Anti-Materiel (older model) 1x Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver Armor 1x EVA Helmet 1x EVA chest plate 2x EVA shoulders Combat Prowess While Thomas does not get in many fist fights, when he does, he usually uses improvised weaponry, but is not against engaging in a sporting round of fisticuffs. He has stated multiple times that he hates the UNSC M6 series of sidearms, preferring single-action-double-action revolvers instead, for their increased accuracy over the Double-action only M6. His shotgun is most often loaded with either Dragon's Breath (Not to be confused with Dragon's breath), a type of incendiary shell, or slugs. Trivia * Initially, his expertise was in marksmanship. * His preferred alcoholic beverage is Jack (Daniels) and Coke. * He majored in psychology, and minored in political science. * His armor bears striking resemblance to Agent Maine/The Meta, a supporting character and antagonist from Red vs Blue. Category:Characters Category:Neutrals